User talk:Magmamale
Hello, and welcome to the Voltz Wars Wiki! I'm aussuming from your edit that you ARE the real Magmamale, if you have any questions about wiki policy or anything else send me a message on my talk page. I hope to continue to legitimize the wiki with the support of the Minecraft Wars cast, we have been growing strong for a year now and it would be great to have your support! Admin:Lord Isen (talk) 01:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sean. I just added a page that contains The Manyullyn Cleaver (page is called The Three Keys). It would be cool if you (or Tycer) will add a photo of the sword (and maybe correct some mistakes). TheMasterDoom (talk) 09:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) TheMasterDoomTheMasterDoom (talk) 09:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Voltzified Hello once again Sean the Magmamale of MCW. Now our wiki is struggling what to do with voltzified. Should we make it on this wiki, should we create a new one or should we just leave it as it is now and don't do anything at all. What do you think we should do? TheMasterDoom (talk) 17:32, April 20, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, the connection between the Voltzifed and Voltz/Minecraft Wars Universe is farily weak. Caff appeared in series 4 of Voltz Wars as his character from Voltzified and that's about it. There is a Voltzified wiki out there that Tycer set up but it never kicked off due to the fanbase being small. I think it's worth keeping it on here as the pages will get more exposure on this wiki and fans of both series will be more likely to find them. Hopes this helps. Magmamale (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Also I made a poll on the homepage for voltzified. Don't forget to leave your vote there! And we will decide what will we do. Will there be a 3rd season of voltzified? TheMasterDoom (talk) 18:14, April 20, 2015 (UTC) A third season is pretty unlikely but I wouldn't totally rule it out. Magmamale (talk) 12:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Voltzified was verry confusing due to the teamings changing nearly each episode. I don't think that was a good idea. TheMasterDoom (talk) 13:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Click this Hello, this is head admin Lord Isen. As some may have already noticed I have voiced for the inclusion of Voktizified on the wiki (due to the weak, but existent, connection). I also think that because Voktizified acted like a spinoff of Voltz Wars it deserves a place on this wiki. For the moment I have legitimized Voktzified as canon on the wiki and the Voltzified pages should not be deleted. Thanks for your input, Admin:Lord Isen (talk) 00:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) In response to Doom, the teamings changing was part of an agreement in the series that everyone had to record with each other as originally Voltzified wasn't meant to be as story-driven as it turned out to be. I'm happy with Season 1 but Season 2 was a mess so if we ever revive the concept we may just retcon Season 2, In response to Isen, always happy to help out. It's sort of like I'm your official correspondant for the series. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. Magmamale (talk) 10:17, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin As I felt it fitting, I have now made you an admin on the wiki (along with all the responsabilities that come with it, blah blah blah). You are now the 5th admin on the wiki! Congrats! Admin:Lord Isen (talk) 21:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Actually you are the 3rd one due to the inactivity of other 2. TheMasterDoom (talk) 05:41, April 24, 2015 (UTC)